Obsérvame, otra vez
by Mizu-pow
Summary: Deja de mirarme, así no me basta... Con tus ojos de amor obsérvame, Ann. [ONE-SHOT]


Eché un vistazo a través del espejo para ojear cómo recogía su rubio cabello con aquella liga que parecía ser su favorita, una sonrisa se extendió en mis labios inadvertidamente cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía en el reflejo. Volteó buscándome con sus ojos azules, pude interpretar el gesto que había hecho y demostré mi aprobación en cuanto su apariencia, enseñando los dos dedos pulgares en alto.

–Entonces, ¿Estamos listos? –Alisó con una de sus manos aquel vestido blanco de volantes que usaba para ocasiones dignas de él.

–Estamos listos, Ann. –Escuché que chasqueaba la lengua, puesto que ella detestaba que le llamaran de esa forma.

Se acercó a mí y pude notar el nerviosismo apoderarse de su cuerpo, sus piernas juntas, sus manos temblorosas pero su inmutable expresión de seriedad permanecían presentes. Arreglé el collar que ella había escogido usar con mucha delicadeza y le sonreí.

–¿Crees que Bert ya estará esperándome? –La escuché decir mientras se apartaba hacia donde organizaba sus bolsos para salir.

No era la primera vez que me preguntaba ese tipo de cosas, debía estar acostumbrado seguramente, pero se me hacía difícil escucharla hablar de esa forma. Ella se viró hacia mí extrañada de no haber recibido respuesta a su pregunta, me recompuse y volví a enseñarle una sonrisa.

–Debe estar muy ansioso, así que date prisa, no le hagamos esperar más. –Logré responder, asintió a lo que dije con una hermosa expresión de emoción.

Cuando ya estuvo lista para partir, salimos del apartamento en el que ambos vivíamos, tomamos el tren que nos llevaría a su restaurante favorito. Entramos y de inmediato noté como su mirada recorrió todo el lugar, sabía perfectamente lo que ella estaba buscando, sin embargo, yo estaba exactamente ahí a su lado.

–Vaya, parece que se ha retrasado. –Musitó y yo asentí, indicándole al mesero que nos llevara hacia alguna mesa, le seguimos en silencio pero su mirada seguía centrada en el portal del restaurante.

–Esperemos un poco más por él… -Sugerí al tiempo que nos sentábamos en la mesa, ordené para ambos lo usual, Annie pareció no molestarse porque lo hiciera, en cambio, siguió observando la puerta de aquella manera tan insistente.

–¿Seguirá molesto conmigo? –Al fin me miró, y yo me incliné sobre la mesa apoyando uno de mis brazos encima, recosté el mentón sobre la palma y aunque no quería sonreír, lo hice. –No debí haberme molestado cuando salió con sus amigos…

–No puede estar molesto contigo durante tanto tiempo, eres lo más importante para él, ¿Recuerdas? –Torció sus labios y se relajó en la silla, ese gesto significaba que realmente no sabía qué pensar. Extendí mi mano y acaricié la suya sutilmente para no molestarla, suspiró y cerró los ojos para pensárselo mirándome después.

–Sí… Supongo que tienes razón. –Apretó mi mano asustada, seguí acariciando sus dedos, jugando con aquel anillo que ella atesoraba.

Estuvimos compartiendo, hablando y molestándonos hasta que llegó el pedido, ella se negó a comer en un principio, no obstante, logré convencerla para hacerlo porque de lo contrario se quedaría sin comer.

–Vamos a esperarlo un poco más… -Susurró cuando ya había pagado la cuenta de nuestra cena, mordí mi labio inferior de manera inconsciente, tuve que empezar a contar en mi cabeza para tranquilizarme. –Sé que él vendrá. –Sabía que esa sonrisa escondía el temor que en verdad sentía, ella estaba triste como siempre que esto ocurría.

–No, vámonos ya. –Insistí con el ceño fruncido, me puse en pie y extendí una de mis manos hacia ella, la miró insegura, también noté el dolor en su mirada cuando la tomó levantándose a mi lado.

No solté su mano cuando caminamos de regreso a la estación del tren, lucía acongojada, por lo que deslicé mi brazo por encima de sus hombros y así logré abrazarla, tomando una gran bocanada de aire le miré y sonreí.

–Cuando lleguemos a casa, veremos películas hasta tarde, ¿Qué te parece? –A pesar de su gran fanatismo hacia el cine, aquella idea no le había entusiasmado ni un poco.

Iba cabizbaja y evitaba mirarme, sabía que algo iba mal por lo tanto le tomé por el mentón y suavemente giré su cabeza hacia mí. Lloraba, Annie estaba llorando. Estaba ocurriendo otra vez y aunque intentara alegrarla se me haría imposible.

–Ann… -Le llamé y ella cerró los ojos, advertí cómo las lágrimas se agrupaban en sus largas pestañas para después rodar a lo largo de su delicado rostro. Use una de mis manos para apartar un mechón de cabello de su cara en el mismo instante en que ella abrió los ojos y me miró.

–¡Que no me llames así! Odio que me llames así… Me recuerda a él, me recuerda a Bertolt. –Sonó tan desesperada que no pude evitar hacer una mueca, estaba abrumada, sus ojos azules habían perdido aquel brillo hipnotizador.

–¿Y qué pasa…? ¿Por qué no quieres… recodarle? –Mi voz salió tan desgarrada que ni siquiera pareció la mía. Ella me miró como si hubiese preguntado algo estúpido, apartando con un movimiento mis manos de ella.

–¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Quiero verlo, pero él no quiere saber nada de mí! No quiere verme… Él… ya no me ama. –Mis fuerzas se acabaron cuando la vi romper en llanto, bajé la mirada parpadeando repetidas veces para disipar las lágrimas que empezaban a concentrarse en mis ojos, tomé una de sus manos y la llevé a mi pecho, apretándola con fuerza.

–Él quiere verte…Y estoy muy seguro de que quiere que tú también lo veas. Te ama, siempre lo hizo. Confía en mí, yo nunca sería capaz de mentirte. –Y por fin las lágrimas terminaron deslizándose a lo largo de mi mejilla, ella no lo entendía y no era su culpa, lo sabía bien, pero aún así, no dejaba de ser doloroso.

Con cuidado, me moví para envolver su cuerpo entre mis brazos, cada vez que lo hacía era como si tuviera todo mi mundo y mi vida entre ellos, como si el tesoro más preciado me perteneciera pero ella era ajena a todo aquello que yo sentía. –Él te ama… Te ama como nunca amó a alguien más. –Repetí dolorosamente, sólo quería verla sonreír, deseaba que sus ojos azules destellaran para mí.

–¿Y tú cómo demonios lo sabes? –Casi gritó de desesperación mientras luchaba por alejarse de mí, apreté aún más los brazos y arrimé su cuerpo al mío lo más que se pudiese.

–¡Vamos, Ann, mírame! –Le dije ahogando sus gritos mientras soltaba su cuerpo sólo para volver a tomar su rostro y dirigir su mirada hacia en donde estaba la mía, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos una vez más.

» –No, no quiero que me mires… –Seguí diciendo concentrado en su pávido mirar, mis dedos se deslizaron por debajo del contorno de sus felinos ojos con la intención de secar las lágrimas que seguían saliendo aunque ambos queríamos hacerlo detener. –En lugar de eso… Quiero que me observes, que me detalles. –Murmuré, pegando mi frente contra la suya al instante en que un suspiro se escapó de mis labios. –Aquí estoy… soy Bertolt. –Terminé por decir. Logré sentir cómo su frente se arrugó al escuchar lo que dije sin llegar a comprenderme. –Soy Bertholdt, a quien tanto deseas ver, a quien amas…

Me concentré en examinar su reacción ante lo que acababa de señalar, desde que le habían diagnosticado con demencia tras el accidente era la primera vez que me atrevía a decirle quién era yo realmente, entendía, los doctores me explicaron una y otra vez qué tan difícil sería tratar con ella así… Que pudiera guardar recuerdos juntos como una grabadora de vídeos pero jamás podría asociarlos con mi rostro. Me habían recomendado no sobreestimular sus representaciones mentales con información pero ahora mismo había desobedecido.

Se apartó lentamente de mí, sus ojos habían dejado de lagrimear y ahora sólo recorría mi rostro con su mirada, en silencio, expectante, atenta. Seguí en todo minuto el movimiento de sus ojos sobre mí, sentía que el aire se acababa… Que mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que se detenía en alguna facción de mi rostro, ella comenzó a sonreír provocando que un ápice de esperanza se encendiera en mi corazón mas luego, la sentí caer contra mi cuerpo.

–¡Annie! –Grité cuando rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos las personas que esperaban sus trenes voltearon hacia donde estábamos nosotros. –¡Por favor, ayuda! ¡Annie! –Estaba asustado, ¿Por eso me habían dicho que no forzara su cabeza? ¿Qué jamás le obligara a recordar? Lo había arruinado todo para ella. Las personas se acercaron a nosotros para auxiliarme, llamaron al cuerpo de primeros auxilios de la gran estación los cuales se encargaron de examinar los asuntos básicos, me dijeron alguna cosa relacionada con el punto de urgencias más cercano pero yo sólo la veía a ella, su semblante inconsciente. Con ayuda del grupo de la estación, acomodamos a Annie en una camilla, mis lágrimas habían retornado, tenía miedo, estaba atemorizado de haber estropeado su proceso de rehabilitación.

Me pidieron que saliera de la estación junto a ellos y eso hice, hipando, lamentando el error que había acabado de cometer. Fuera nos esperaba ambulancia para transportarla a alguna clínica, con ayuda de los paramédicos subí a la parte trasera junto a ella y me instalé en el banco, alcanzando su mano de inmediato.

–Todo va a estar bien… –Dije para mí mismo, enlazando nuestros dedos.

No supe cuánto tardamos en llegar a un centro médico, pero cuando el camión se detuvo me puse de pie, ofreciéndome a ayudar a bajar su cuerpo. Cuando fue ingresada, me encargué de dar sus datos y le indiqué a la secretaria que Annie ya tenía un historial médico en la central, la chica al escucharme buscó la información en el sistema mientras me preguntaba la relación que mantenía con Annie: –Soy su prometido. –Respondí, y en ese momento digitó la información en la plantilla, dejándome pasar.

Cuando estuve en el pasillo indicado, entré en la habitación que le habían asignado, allí estaba ella acostada, el doctor tendía sobre la caja de luz los rápidos rayos x que le habían tomado para cerciorarse de que no hubiese sufrido algún derrame cerebral, me senté a su lado y revisé que hubiesen conectado el catéter en su brazo izquierdo como ella siempre había solicitado mas no lo habían hecho sino en el lado derecho.

– ¿Lo has hecho, verdad? –Escuché que me habían hablado y alzar la cabeza, encontré al doctor viéndome directamente, por supuesto que sabía a lo que se refería con aquella pregunta.

–¿Hice mal? –Me atreví a preguntar y aquella mueca que hizo con sus labios me angustió.

–Cada paciente responde diferente ante los golpes de realidad, por lo pronto, debemos esperar a que despierte y entonces podremos determinar su estado. –El doctor me vio una última vez antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación, suspiró y exclamó: –¿Te lo dije, verdad? No podrías soportarlo. –Y sin más que decir, se marchó.

De forma natural, mi mano buscó la suya por encima de la cobija que recubría la cama del hospital, enredé nuestros dedos y recosté mi cabeza sobre la colcha sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, quería sentirla cerca, quería creer que todo estaba bien, que ningún accidente automovilístico había cambiado nuestras vidas, que la demencia sólo era una pesadilla, que en realidad la boda se había consumado y ahora éramos marido y mujer… Quería que me contemplara otra vez como sólo ella lo hacía.

–Bertolt… –Su voz se sintió como hormigueos en mi oreja, levanté mi rostro de aquel escondite que había improvisado y la vi mirarme desde su sitio con una sonrisa.

–¿Cómo me llamaste…? –Pregunté en un hilo de voz, ella pestañeó dulcemente sin entender, acercando nuestras manos unidas a sus labios para dar un beso en el dorso de la mía. –¿Sabes quién soy? –Cuestioné, incrédulo.

–Por supuesto, ¿Cómo es que no sabría quién eres, Bert? –Una sonrisa surcó mis labios cuando le escuché llamarme de esa forma, claro, sabía quién era yo, podía reconocerme. Solté nuestras manos y le envolví en un efusivo abrazo, las lágrimas corrieron por cuarta vez en el día, y ella sin entender, comenzó a acariciarme la espalda con sus pequeñas manos.

–Ya, ya… Todo está bien, cariño. No volveré a molestarme las veces que salgas con tus amigos… Pero anda, no llores, ¿Sí? –Ella no tenía idea de lo que me ocurría ahora, tantos meses sin escucharla referirse a mí de esa manera habían sido una tortura pero ahora por fin, podía estar tranquilo.

–¡Te amo, Ann! –Grité al separarme del abrazo y agarré su rostro entre mis manos para robar un beso de sus labios, el beso que había anhelado desde hace tiempo.

–Mm, y yo te amo a ti, Bert, ahora tranquilízate. –Su sonrisa era mucho más amplia que antes, había extrañado aquella parte de ella. –Dime, ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital y por qué tengo el catéter en el brazo derecho y no en el izquierdo?

–Es una larga historia y lo que menos deseo ahora es tener que contártela. –Dije, antes de volver a unir nuestros labios.  
 **  
Fin.**


End file.
